Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting device and a power receiving device for transmitting and receiving electric power in a non-contact manner, and a vehicle including such a power receiving device.
Description of the Background Art
A power transmitting device and a power receiving device for transmitting and receiving electric power in a non-contact manner is known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5224295, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-154815, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146154, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-146148, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-110822, and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-126327. The devices disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5224295 each include a coil and a capacitor connected to this coil. The capacitor is located at a position to form a resonant circuit together with the coil so as to increase power transmission efficiency.